Accomplice
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Sequel to "Confidant". Clare and Jake are spending the Summer at Jake's cabin. But maybe Clare isn't ready for all of that. Maybe she needs a friend who can help her deal with her relationship change. RxR! Don't own Degrassi!
1. Flying At Tree Level

**Song: "Flying At Tree Level"—Brand New. Go listen((:**

_We were doomed from the start, as starters are._  
><em>Why am I doing this?<em>  
><em>Digging my own grave.<em>  
><em>Though it's shallow, I would lie in it.<em>  
><em>We're down in the basement, in the dark,<em>  
><em>After we crashed your car.<em>  
><em>Hoping fast that my arrow hits the mark,<em>  
><em>So you know who we are.<em>

_Please keep the reporters at bay._  
><em>This a matter of life and death,<em>  
><em>But I deal with things like this every day.<em>  
><em>Please keep the reporters at bay.<em>  
><em>You never do what I tell you to.<em>  
><em>You never do what I say.<em>

_We've been hurting a long time._  
><em>Trying hard for this.<em>  
><em>We all have sizable scars.<em>  
><em>We got it.<em>  
><em>You'd break it all apart.<em>  
><em>We got it.<em>  
><em>We can make it work like this, like this, like this<em>

_Yes we are a bullet in the heart and the message sent._  
><em>Always dragging your feet over sand and over hot cement.<em>  
><em>Make a list of your favorites.<em>  
><em>Write it down.<em>  
><em>Make it legible.<em>  
><em>A problem we're always facing.<em>  
><em>We never rest.<em>  
><em>You either push or pull.<em>

_Please keep the crowd under control._  
><em>This is a matter of life and death,<em>  
><em>And we're not prepared.<em>  
><em>I just want you to know.<em>  
><em>Please keep the crowd under control.<em>  
><em>This is the weight of my conscience.<em>  
><em>This is an all-time low.<em>

_We've been hurting a long time._  
><em>Trying hard for this.<em>  
><em>We all have sizable scars.<em>  
><em>We got it.<em>  
><em>You'd break it all apart.<em>  
><em>We got it.<em>  
><em>We can make it work like this, like this, like this<em>

_I see my baby._  
><em>She's starry eyed.<em>  
><em>I feel my bones break all the time.<em>  
><em>I see my baby.<em>  
><em>She's starry eyed.<em>  
><em>She follows. Don't call me unkind.<em>

_I see my baby._  
><em>She's starry eyed.<em>  
><em>I feel my bones break all the time.<em>  
><em>I see my baby.<em>  
><em>She's starry eyed.<em>  
><em>She follows. Don't call me unkind.<em>

_We've been hurting a long time._  
><em>Trying hard for this.<em>  
><em>We all have sizable scars.<em>  
><em>We got it.<em>  
><em>You'd break it all apart.<em>  
><em>We got it.<em>  
><em>We can make it work like this, like this, like this<em>

_We've been hurting a long time._  
><em>Trying hard for this.<em>  
><em>We all have sizable scars.<em>  
><em>We got it.<em>  
><em>You'd break it all apart.<em>  
><em>We got it.<em>  
><em>We could make it work like this, like this, like this.<em>

* * *

><p>Clare sat her suitcase down at the other end of the room. She and Jake had decided on having separate rooms, though neither of them were sure if that would help keep them apart. They'd probably just sleep in the same room anyway. …No one said they had to do anything, though. It would be the same as when one of them would sleep over at the other's house, except this time they were dating.<p>

"Hey." Jake called from his room, the master bedroom. He offered it to Clare, but she declined. "Are you finished unpacking?" He came into the room.

She nodded. "Yeah.

"Then let our vacation begin." He stuck his hand out for her's, leading her to the living room. She put on a sheepish smile. Nearly halfway through the drive up here, she was starting to regret coming. Her parents had agreed, but then again, they didn't know about Clare and Jake's relationship. And they definitely didn't know about what came along with that… But now that they'd had sex, spending time alone with him, especially when their parents were hours away, was…a little bit frightening, actually.

She could barely focus on the movie. Her thoughts were about Jake's arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder. If only Alli was here. If only her mother had said no. She'd rather spend all summer at home, hiding her relationship with Jake. Anything would be better than having to feel …trapped.

Would it be like normal days? Ones where they would wake up, have breakfast, and then just hang out all day? Just like they did as friends... Or would they spend their time cuddling together on the couch; making out; having a repeat of something that they shouldn't have done? I mean, she didn't regret anything she'd done with Jake, but it definitely would have been a lot easier if they had waited a little longer. And even though he'd never force her to do anything, she still had to be cautious. They'd both been raised the right way, but now that they were…_connecting _in an alternative way that their parents had hoped wouldn't happen, nothing was what should be expected.

"Clare." Jake whispered. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It's just been a while since we've been here."

"Yeah. It's just like when we were kids and used to come here for vacation."

_Except we're not kids anymore._

"What do you mean?"

_Oh my God… I said that out loud. _"Um…I meant that when we were kids, all we needed was fun and we were set. Now, it's different, and it's not just because we're here alone. …I mean, it kinda is that though."

"Oh, you miss Alli."

"Yeah." She nodded again. _Well, that and because if she was here, I wouldn't have to watch my every move._

"If you really wanted her to come, she could have. You can call her. I'm sure it won't take that long to get here." He dialed Alli's number and handed Clare his cell phone.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Invite whoever you want. It doesn't matter. I mean, we were supposed to have this Summer for ourselves, but we couldn't act more like ourselves unless Alli was here to bring out the crazy in everyone."

Clare smiled, hearing Alli's voice. "Hey, Alli, I think I have an offer for you."


	2. Degausser

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a month. I started saving updating for the weekend. But I wanted to post a lot for the past few weeks. I promise that I'll have at least 5 updates next Friday! Probably one for this, another for another story, and a few song fics. I'll also try to post at least once this week before Friday! Okay, I do have something to say about my songfics. No one reviews them:(( No one really reads song fics, I've noticed. But I plan to do a lot of them, so, unless I start getting some reviews on those, updates for this and my other stories will be less frequent. Sorry, but that's just how it has to be. I've also been working on a few of my novels, including a new one my sister and I came up with today. I also think I'm failing my AP History class. I think I'm getting graded unfairly, so I'll have to work harder and study more for that. Psych is fine, art is easy and fun. Physics I think I'm doing pretty well in. My teacher always tells me I'm doing good on drawing my vectors. Russian—new teacher, but she put me closest to her desk, so I guess that makes me a teacher's pet? I mean I usually get 100s or higher, lol. Math, I have a B in, but I can get it up to a 90, I think. And English, I think I'm doing okay in. It's easier than I thought. I actually might take AP English next year with the "mean" teacher, but she is my club advisor, so I think we're getting along now. Sorry this is so long, haha. But yes, this song is called "Degausser" and it's by Brand New. Please have a listen, review, and sorry if this chapter is bleh. I had writer's block and I changed it a lot…**

_Goodbye to sleep,_  
><em>I think this staying up is exactly what I need<em>  
><em>Take apart your head<em>  
><em>Take apart the counting, and the flock it has bred<em>

_Goodbye to love,_  
><em>Well it's a ride that will push you up<em>  
><em>Right against the wall<em>  
><em>Take apart your head<em>  
><em>Right against the wall<em>  
><em>Chew it up and swallow it<em>  
><em>(Does everybody really need to know everyone?<em>  
><em>Do you really think you're really a part of it?<em>  
><em>And is your army really one of some thousands?<em>  
><em>And will you declare war on the loony bin?)<em>

_You burnt bright but you run out_  
><em>I fell asleep in the afterlife<em>  
><em>I can't shake this little feeling<em>  
><em>I'll never get anything right<em>

_Goodbye, you liar_  
><em>Well you sipped from her cup but you don't own up to anything<em>  
><em>And you think you will inspire<em>  
><em>Take apart your head<em>  
><em>You wish I could inspire<em>  
><em>Take apart the demon up in the attic to the left<em>  
><em>(When I arrive will God be waiting and pacing around his throne?<em>  
><em>Will he feel a little Old Testament?<em>  
><em>And will he celebrate with fire and brimstone<em>  
><em>Yeah, I admit, I am afraid of the reckoning)<em>

_Goodbye my love (You burnt bright but you run out)_  
><em>You wait right here, and they will come and pick you up (I feel asleep in the afterlife)<em>  
><em>I've been on pause but I'm shaking off the rust (I can't shake this tiny feeling)<em>  
><em>I've lost my charge, I've been degaussed (I'll never say anything right)<em>  
><em>I'm on my own (I'll never say anything right)<em>  
><em>I'm on my own (I'll never say anything right)<em>  
><em>I'm on my own (I'll never say anything right)<em>  
><em>I'm on my own<em>

_Take me, take me back to your bed_  
><em>I love you so much that it hurts my head<em>  
><em>Say, "I don't mind you under my skin<em>  
><em>I'll let the bad parts in, the bad parts in"<em>  
><em>Well when we were made we were set apart<em>  
><em>But life is a test and I get bad marks<em>  
><em>Now some saint got the job of writing down my sins<em>  
><em>The storm is coming, the storm is coming in<em>

_You burnt bright but you run out_  
><em>I fell asleep in the afterlife<em>  
><em>I can't shake this little feeling<em>  
><em>I never did anything right, I'm on my own<em>  
><em>I never did anything right, I'm on my own...<em>

_Take me, take me back to your bed_  
><em>I love you so much that it hurts my head<em>  
><em>I don't mind you under my skin<em>  
><em>I'll let the bad parts in, the bad parts in<em>  
><em>Well you're my favorite bird and when you sing<em>  
><em>I really do wish that you'd wear my ring<em>  
><em>No matter what they say, I am still the king<em>  
><em>Now the storm is coming, the storm is coming in<em>

* * *

><p>"Is that her?" Jake asked from the bathroom.<p>

"Yeah." Clare called from the front of the cabin. It was the morning after they'd arrived. Alli had asked her parents if she could go, but she said that Jake's father would be there. Her parents believed her, of course, and since they lived a good deal away from Clare, it wasn't like they would be in town to see if Jake's dad was in fact home.

"Clare!" Alli threw open the door of her father's truck, stepping out of the car, before she shut it.

"Alli." Clare ran over to her friend, throwing her arms around her.

Alli smiled. "So, was one night without me so hard?"

She shrugged. "Not really…"

The other girl smirked.

"Okay, yes. I missed you. Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Enough chit chat." Sav said, coming around from the other side of the truck, Alli's suitcase in hand. "I have to meet Holly J later today."

"Nice to see you, too, Sav." Clare rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Clare." He handed Alli her suitcase. "Be _good_. …And that goes for the both of you." He glanced toward the cabin. He knew that Jake's father was not here, but he wouldn't rat out his sister to their parents. "I'll see you ladies…whenever."

"Bye." Alli waved to her brother. "So," she turned to Clare. "have you and Jake…you know?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm starting to get really confused about this. I mean, we could always be comfortable around each other; anyone could tell that. But now that we've started dating, plus the fact that we've already…done _it_, it just…ugh. I don't know anything about this. I thought that you usually get more intimate after that type of thing. Not _sexual _stuff all of the time, but just that you spend more time together."

"Well, has he acted any different?"

"Not anything that I've noticed. …But if he _isn't _nervous, does it mean that he'll want to have sex again?"

"Not necessarily. Besides, you two are a different type of couple."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are best friends. You seem to have a love-hate relationship, in a friend type of way. And you both thought you were going to be virgins until marriage… Guess that shipped sailed…"

Clare slapped Alli's shoulder. "Alli, ssh. He could hear you. He's not deaf."

She rolled her eyes. "You're crazy."

"Well, let's go inside. It's getting a little cold out here."

Alli nodded, the two of them walking inside. She sat her suitcase down by the door.

Almost immediately, Jake came out of the bathroom. He must have heard them come inside. "Alli!" He hugged her, toothbrush still in mouth and shirtless. They both laughed as they broke apart. "I'll go put a shirt on."

He soon disappeared into the bathroom. Alli crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Clare asked.

"Any reason he doesn't have any clothes on?"

"Hey, he has pants on. Pants are still clothes. And he just woke up. He doesn't have to sleep with a shirt on if he doesn't want to."

"Mhmm, sure. I bet you two were-" She quickly shut her mouth when Jake walked back into the room.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?"

"We could go for a walk." Clare suggested.

The look on Alli's face was priceless, considering that she was wearing heels.

* * *

><p>"How can you guys walk that much?" Alli took another drink of her water.<p>

"We've been camping together since we were 6."

"Bet that was fun." She winked.

"You're just lucky that he isn't here to hear you."

"What? I wouldn't say that while he was here." She rested her head on the picnic table.

"You better not. It's a good thing he's inside making lunch."

* * *

><p>Jake placed Clare's sandwich onto a plate, before starting to make his own.<p>

Alli hadn't even been here a day, and already something was starting to dawn on him. He wanted this trip to be for just him and Clare. He didn't mind having Alli here, as it would help Clare feel better. But it just made him feel…alone, because they were girls and they had to have their "girl time." And he was really about to find some alone time with Alli so he could get some advice. He had found out that she wasn't a virgin, and going to her for that help seemed easy. Embarrassing, but helpful.

"Jake!" Clare called. "Do you need some help in there?"

"Uh, no. I'll be right there!" He grabbed everyone's food and headed outside.

* * *

><p><strong>I do admit that I wanted more of Jake contemplating in this, because it's what I wanted the chapter to be about. But if I took the time to do that, this would seem mundane, since it would just be what Clare was feeling in chapter 1. And it would take forever before I posted it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Fanfiction!

Wow, things are different! I remember the last time I hadn't updated in a long time. Shortly after, I posted a few times, but didn't get any reviews:( So hopefully after I post in a day or so, I can start the review streak back up! …Anyway, we'll see!

Now I've been busy because of school, clubs, and because I'm working more on my novels. I really hate to leave you guys hanging:( But Christmas break, as well as my birthday (Dec. 18th), are coming up, which both mean updates! =) If people stop by to leave me a special birthday wish, maybe I can update faster;)

I'll catch you up on what's been going on! Um, I joined the Russian club yesterday! :D Haha. Uh, I finished the Scarlet letter, and then I finished reading the Crucible today! I got an early start on The Great Gatsby, which we will need to have by next Thursday, the 15th. (Not READ by the 15th. We just need to have purchased the book by then.) But what's good is that I can probably finish it by then! Hello FREE break! Well, except for DCF notes and stuff. But it's better if I actually have the book completed so that I can do the work right away!

Okay, I think this is enough of me rambling for now! I need to go finish my English homework anyway! Okay, I'll make you all a deal: if I finish my homework soon, I'll post something. Probably an update to a story. I really want to post one of my new ones, but I'll need more time to go over everything and check it for errors and edit it! But I'll definitely post by Friday or Saturday! I have to babysit 4 of my cousins Saturday, which is also the day I'm going out for my birthday, but I'll try to post something!

-Codie.


	4. Talking In Code

Jake received his wish earlier than he thought he would. The next day, he'd managed to wake up early enough. Clare was still asleep and Alli had already been awake.

After getting ready, he walked into the kitchen, where Alli was making breakfast.

"Good morning," she said.

"'Morning," he yawned. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you noticed anything a little…off about Clare? I mean, she seems to be acting a little different, but maybe it's just me."

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "I-I think Clare might be pregnant."

"Whoa, slow down there. I know Clare was saving sex for marriage and all, but she would never be that crazy."

"Well, she didn't do it on purpose, of course. I mean, _we _didn't do it on purpose." He sighed. "Can you…find out or something? Put me out of my misery."

"I'll try. But I am not just asking her flat-out. I'm going to have to do some digging."

"Whatever works," he said. _Let's just hope it isn't true…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bad, I know. I meant for it to be much better, longer, etc, but if I didn't post this, you guys would not get an ending. I have had the ending of this story in my head for a while, as well as the idea for a third part.<strong>


End file.
